


"Leave me alone."

by claireBellerose



Series: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Quotation-inclusion Works [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 300 word limit, Angst, M/M, Quotation-inclusion Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireBellerose/pseuds/claireBellerose
Summary: "Stark.""Hey, I-i'm kinda occupied at the moment, Cap--""Tony." Silence.





	"Leave me alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: "Leave me alone."

A soft knock fell on Tony's lab door. The Stark ignored it, trying to get his fuzzy vision to focus on his current project.

A sigh. Footsteps echoed throughout the room. The figure set himself beside the inventor, blue eyes filled with concern. His friend looked like he hadn't gotten sleep the previous night; his third day without sleep. "Stark."

"Hey, I-i'm kinda occupied at the moment, Cap--"

"Tony." Silence.

Tony set the tools in his hands down. He inhaled shakily. Without turning, he asked, "What is it? Is the world in extreme danger?"

"No, but--"

"Then what is so important that you have to bother me right now?"

Steve made a low growling noise in his throat. After a few moments, he replied. "Look, Tony. I'm worried about you--"

"Nothing new there."

"--the entire team is. You kept yourself holed up in this lab of yours, and from FRIDAY's accounts and your appearance, it seems that you didn't get any sleep either. Pepper has been trying to contact you for the past few days. Rhodey wanted to check on you but hasn't had the time. Nat has a plan to _sedate_ you to get you to sleep. Even Clint is worried about you, Tony." Steve sighed again. "We just want to know if you are okay. _I_ want to know if you are okay."

"I'm fine, Steve. There is no reason to--"

"There are reasons to be worried."

"Jesus, can't you just get a hint?" Tony snapped. "I'm fine, we're all fine! Now leave me the hell _alone_!"

The stunned silence was deafening. 

"Just... please. Leave me alone."

Heavy footsteps grew quieter. Soon enough, Tony was by himself; how he asked for it to be.

One tear fell. Then another. A sob. 

No one heard Tony slowly falling apart.


End file.
